


You’re My Best Friend And I’ll Love You Forever

by artikulohno



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikulohno/pseuds/artikulohno
Summary: Inspired by “You Get Me So High” by The Neighborhood. Let’s get this bread Grecente nation!OrIn which Vicente gets Goyo high and gets hurt in the process.





	You’re My Best Friend And I’ll Love You Forever

**VICENTE**

”You’re amazing.” Goyo said. We had just finished. He complimented me, as always. He smiled at me as he stood up. My smile faded a little as I saw him put his clothes back on. I know what’s about to come. 

“You sure you’ll be okay on your own?” he asked, pure concern, or at least I hope it was, in his eyes. 

I nodded. “Yeah, Ilyong’s probably worried sick about you.” 

He was about to walk out the door. I said, 

“You probably shouldn’t go home high though.” 

“I’m not. But you get me high though.” he smirked. He always said that. He always said I was like a drug, that I got him high. I didn’t know how to feel about it. Drugs give you a temporary sensation of euphoria. They have you feeling good for a second, and the rest is just bad. 

I wanted to ask him if he meant it that way. I wanted to ask him if he’ll ever love me sober. If I’ll be his permanent euphoria. 

But I stopped myself. Like I said, Ilyong’s probably worried sick about him. 

He smiled at me, said ‘I love you.’ one last time, and walked out the door. 

It’s a moment. All of it is. It’s all fleeting. It’s gone in a blink of an eye. But the memories last. Oh how they linger. 

He lingered in my head long after we finished. I thought about him even after he walked out that door, leaving me alone. I thought about us, what we were, what we could be. 

But then he thinks of Ilyong. He loves him, no doubt.

He fucking loves him, but he loved fucking me. 

It’s horrible, I know. It felt good, which is worse. Every touch. Every breath. Every obscene sound that came out of his pretty mouth. He was pretty. So pretty. 

I got to stop myself for months. But I exploded when he got off the phone with Ilyong that one night, telling him he loves him. 

The feeling was so raw, not even pure. The words were guttural coming out of my mouth. 

I felt a lump in my throat. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. 

“Do you love me?” 

He came closer. “Vicente, of course I do.” 

“No, you love fucking me. But do you  _love_ me?” 

He hesitated. “Don’t ask me that.” 

“So, you don’t.” 

He stood, about to walk out. 

“Don’t avoid this. Don’t avoid me. I love you, Goyong! And you’ll never love me back, but I always hope you will. Even though you’ll hurt me. Even though you are hurting me.” These words came out painfully. 

“What do you want from me, Enteng? Do you want me to say that I love you back? I don’t! I’m sorry!” 

“At least have the audacity to stop coming to me every night!” 

“God, don’t be a pussy! I don’t love you! Face the fucking facts!” 

A tear came down my cheek. His face and tone softened.

”Enteng,” he began, “you’re my best friend. I’ll love you. Forever, for that matter. But I love Ilyong. He loves me too.” 

I just sighed. It’s all I can do. 

“Yeah, what I said was stupid.” 

And he nodded. “I’m sorry.”

That night, I walked out first. 

“I love you, Goyong.” 

He just smiled, without saying what he always said. 

I said so, they give you a temporary high and the rest is just bad. 

And that was the last ‘I love you’ I ever said to him. 

More accurately, it's the last word I ever said to him. I wasn’t there when he and Ilyong got married, though he invited me. I was never there for anything. I couldn’t face him. 

I glance over the wedding invitation from a month ago. It has a small handwritten note. 

“ _It may not be that way, but I love you. You’ll always get me so high.”_

And then, I smiled bitterly. 

I’m happy he’s found his permanent euphoria. 


End file.
